


The Club

by Tina908



Series: Adam Raki Pairings [7]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asperger Syndrome, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Beth gets Adam to come with her to a club and there he meets Nigel-“ Hello darling. You don’t look very fucking comfortable, you alright?”-
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: Adam Raki Pairings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603912
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

Adam didn’t like being here. The club was too nosy and there were too many people and he didn’t know where Beth was.

Beth had asked him to come with her to the club multiple times and every time he talked to her until he finally gave in and went with her.

They had arrived at the club around 9 pm and had ordered a drink at the bar which still sat untouched on the table, then they had talked for a bit until someone had asked Beth for a dance and Adam hadn’t seen her since and that was over an hour ago.

Normally Adam liked people watching but he didn’t like being in the middle of so many people or the loud music so he really needed to find Beth so they could go home before he had a meltdown.

Adam was nervously tapping his fingers on the table as he looked around the crowded club for Beth.

* * *

Nigel was fucking bored.

He had been waiting for Darko for over an hour already. The fucking bastard had ordered Nigel to come to the club tonight so they could go over some paper work for the new business thing Darko was trying to get them in on with the Russians and now he had the fucking decency to be late.

Nigel sighed and looked out through the toned windows of their shared office and down at the club below.

Nigel supposed that he could always find a girl from the crowd that could entertain him until Darko arrived.

Running his eyes over the crowd he stopped at a smaller man who was sitting alone at the back of the club.

The man’s look was simple but Nigel thought he had never seen anything that gorgeous before.

The previously plans disappeared from Nigel’s mind and he kept staring at the gorgeous man, observing the constant tapping on the table, his bouncing leg and the slightly rocking of the mans body.

He looked so out of place here and Nigel was captivated by him like he had never been before by anyone or anything.

Making a quick decision, Nigel emitted his beer, got up from the couch and left the office.

Nigel headed straight for the beautiful man without any thought of the dancing bodies of the people he passed.

“Hello darling. You don’t look very fucking comfortable, you alright?” Nigel asked when he arrived at the table where the man was seated.

At the sound of Nigel’s voice the man jumped slightly before he turned around and looked at Nigel.

Nigel’s heart skipped a beat when he finally got a closer look that the man. He was even more beautiful than Nigel first had thought with cute brown curls and eyes that kept changing between blue and grey. He was also at least a decade younger if not more.

“My name is Adam. Adam Raki, not darling and no, I’m not alright. It’s too nosy in here and there are too many people and I can’t find my friend.” Adam answered with a monotone voice that still somehow managed to sound distressed.

“Hello Adam. It’s a fucking pleasure meeting you, I’m Nigel.” Nigel answered and stretched out his hand.

“Why are you in a fucking club if you don’t like the fucking noise or the many fucking people here?” Nigel asked curiously when Adam shook his hand.

“My friend Beth thinks I should go out more and be more social so she brought me here.” Adam answered and then frowned. “but now I can’t find her. She’s here somewhere dancing but everyone is dancing and it’s too crowded so I don’t want to go look for her.”

“Why don’t you come with me to my office up there? You would have a better fucking view of the crowd from up there.” Nigel asked and pointed at the office windows.

“You swear a lot Nigel. I don’t like it.” Adam said instead of answering.

“If I promise not to swear so much will you come with me then?” Nigel asked. He was desperate to spend more time with Adam.

Adam didn’t say anything while he regarded Nigel and Nigel could feel himself get more and more nervous until Adam finally answered.

“Okay, I will come with you to your office because I really don’t like it here but you have you hold my hand when we go through the crowd so I don’t get lost and you have to promise me that you won’t let go until we’re in your office.”

“Don’t worry gorgeous, I won’t _ever_ let go.” Nigel promised as he stretched out his again, this time with the palm facing up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
